


I'll be here

by Kate_foreverfan



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cousy, Cuddles, Dreams and Nightmares, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, How Do I Tag, POV Alternating, Phil Coulson's Prosthetic Hand, Post-Season/Series 03, Romance, Skoulson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8885548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_foreverfan/pseuds/Kate_foreverfan
Summary: Just a night in their life - with nightmares, love, cuddles and little bit of domestic feels.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Small one-shot. 
> 
> Something I really wanted to read or to find for reading on the 2x18 scene. It's kinda jumbled timeline-wise, but still in post S3 post Hive but without Daisy leaving. It's got life on its own a little. Needed to get it out))))

_When he sees her across the hall, for a second Coulson freezes up. Worried face, disheveled long hair and deep brown eyes whose brightness almost blinds him. ‘'_ She is so beautiful _.’_

_“Skye?” Phil can’t quite hide in his voice the exhilarated feeling of seeing her at last though it’s been only several days (feels like it’s been centuries). Her quiet reciprocal and firm “Coulson.” does something to him, it calls him forward and he watches Skye succumb to the same magnetic pull._

_The corridor seems endless as they approach each other and just as the tips of their fingers touch Coulson feels a firm grip on his shoulder dragging him away from Skye._ Ward _. The man his team despises walks right up to the woman and grabs her by her shoulders, turning them both to face Coulson with Skye firmly pressed to Ward’s front. The expression on Skye’s face as his arm presses high over her upper chest, almost choking her, is one of sincerity and acceptance._ Acceptance of what? _The feeling of confusion is overwhelming but the feeling of dread overcomes that as Phil sees as Skye begins to be swallowed by the misty tentacles swarming from Ward’s fingers._

_“Skye, no!” Her face and body shift gradually, hair becoming shorter, face a little more angular, muscles more defined. Before Coulson’s eyes Skye turns into Daisy. The process seemingly happens at a snail-pace but still it is a shock to him to see it occur all at once._

_“Daisy!!” Ward’s face too suddenly begins to change, morphing into Alveus’, smirking at Coulson. “She is worth of a hundred Inhumans. I have need of her.” His deep revolting voice speaks loudly Coulson’s deepest fear._

_“We make the perfect pair.” On the contrary Daisy’s voice is a mere whisper as the grainy mist keeps swallowing her, coming up to the chin and Coulson tries to approach them, stretching his arm out and trying to reach Daisy. She looks at him with a serene smile and her last words before Hive consumes her wholly are like Loki’s scepter and Mack’s axe piercing him at once. “I will never forgive…”_

_“No, don’t go!” Coulson still manages to utter before both of them disappear in a bright violet light and he is left gasping for air._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Shh, Coulson, relax.”

“I had her.” Phil jerked awake, still fuzzy from his dream. Seeing Daisy with her palms reaching for him, Coulson grasped her wrist with his only hand, clinging to it like a drowning man. He looked at Daisy desperately, “I had you!! And he… You vanished, right before my eyes…”

“I’m here.” Daisy’s warm hands caressed his face. “Right here. We’re good.” She could tell her words had little effect on him.

“He took you, absorbed you… I, I need some water.” Another nightmare. Dammit! He needed to breathe and the bed was too hot. Phil shoved the covers away, got up from the bed swaying a little and moved to the en-suite bathroom.

Daisy waited till the water began running, got up and took out Phil’s synthetic arm form the charger case. She knew and understood that he would want to feel all of his extremities and some modicum of control after such a dreadful dream. She could tell it was one of those. One which went undiscussed, where only comfort was offered. Entering the bathroom, she saw Coulson staring at his reflection, water dripping from his face. Daisy came up behind him, gently lifted his left upper arm and, pressing a warm kiss to his shoulder, put the appendage into its junction. Low hiss of pain escaped Phil and Daisy moved her lips to his neck, whispering soothing caresses, waiting for him to relax. He leaned back into her, still breathing heavily. After a couple of minutes without words they moved, drying up and using the facilities, and went back to bed.

Settling in as close as the nature permitted, Daisy and Phil laid snugly under the covers, their legs entwined and arms around each other. Their eyes were locked, gazes soft and yet not sleepy. The calm was falling over them, the nightmare slowly disappearing into the night. Daisy tenderly kissed Phil’s forehead, then his eyelids, pausing on each one for a second, pecked playfully his nose and then stopped over his lips, breathing. Phil smiled in contentment, reaching for her kiss and their mouths met gently in a languid pace, mingling their breaths and souls. Though the nightmare might have passed, but that feeling of helplessness still was with him as was the ever present overwhelming love and as they parted Phil felt a frantic pull to do or to say something.

“Are you okay?” Daisy frowned as she wasn’t sure what exactly Phil needed but nevertheless felt his vibrations become agitated.

“I love you, Daisy. So much. And sometimes I really don’t know what do with this feeling. I want to be with you, like, right now and for as long as we might have.” Phil kissed her again, more calmly but with as much fervor to which Daisy responded without a trace of hesitance. “I just need you to know that. I’m so happy that we are here, together like this.” That brought out a smile from Daisy.

“Coulson. Only you could even begin to understand what exactly _“We”_ like this means to me.” She swallowed a sudden lump in her throat, raised her hand from where it was resting at his side up to the nape of Phil’s neck, and tugged him closer, kissing him just as desperately and passionately as he had done earlier. “I don’t know what to do with these feelings far more often than you.” Daisy looked into Phil’s eyes, “I love you, too. Beyond anything and till the last…whatever.” She bit her lip in frustration at her lack of eloquence when she most needed it. But Phil only smiled for it was all he ever needed to hear from her.

“Yeah, till the last whatever.” They both were shaking from the emotional exchange, little tremors that had nothing to do with Daisy’s powers.

Taking a deep breath, Phil nudged Daisy’s nose with his, indicating for her to turn around then. Nestling into their spooning position, after Phil melded with Daisy and their fingers interlocked on her abdomen, they both finally relaxed and now were ready to dream.

 

 

**The End**


End file.
